Wild at heart for Gloriana
by Kakashis-girl90
Summary: What happens when to unlikely girls meet the band Gloriana? Read and find out!
1. Introduction

**Ok so I deleted my other stories I didn't have any insperation for writing them and they weren't fun anymore so I'm sorry to anyone who was reading them. This storie is about one of my new obsessions and that is the country band Gloriana. This is actually based on a dream I had which I have almost every night so it will be updated whenever I have a new one. Hope you guys like it sorry it's short It's just the introduction and please review!**

* * *

There were so many thoughts that were racing thru my mind right now that I had no idea which one to focus on first. My best friend Saydie and I were going to our first concert to see this new and up coming country band gloriana and of course I was a little nervous to say the least. I am unfortunately put under the category of being punk/goth, get a few tattoos here and there and have multiple ear piercings and you're labeled for life, and as a general rule punks and country music do not mix or at least that's what my mother tries to tell me. I guess before I get any farther I should introduce ourselves. My names is Whitney Hanson, I am 21 years of age, I have red hair with black tips, blue eyes, I'm 5'8" and am currently working in the horse business. Saydie and I have been friends for god knows how long, She's what you would consider a happy emo kid, Blonde hair with a lot of layers , blue eyes, stands about 5'3" and recently turned 18.

"Do I look alright?' She asked me. "I'm not wearing to much black am I?"

"Ok first off there is no such thing as to much black and secondly you look awesome so stop your worrying."

She was wearing this really cute red plaid halter dress from hot topic black fishnet stockings and these really hot lace up commando boots that went to the knee. Me on the other hand I was wearing my favorite red rocker shirt that had a Gibson les Paul painted on the front, skinny jeans, and of course a pair of black and red converse. We made a few minor adjustments to our make up and then we headed out to the concert that would forever change our lives.


	2. Chapter 1

**So sorry for the long wait but it has been crazy busy, not to mention I've had extreme writers block, hope you guys enjoy this chapter I worked for a while on it.**

We had Had finally made it to town after spending over an hour trying to find a parking spot.

"Hey! Watch where your going assholes!!!" Saydie yelled as she was nearly knocked over by two rowdy teenagers. "Why does it have to be so God damn busy?!"

"Well not only is it Vanetian festival but it also happens to be the buisiest time of the year." I replied.

"That was a retorical question Whitney."

"Oh..."

We made it to the venue at last, It was very beautiful outside, it was warm and the sun was just on the verge of setting. Saydie and I were looking for a spot to sit but weren't having that much luck.

"How about over there?" I asked pointing to a staircase by the stage.

"Perfect!" Saydie exclaimed. "Lets hurry up before there taken."

It was almost a front row veiw which we were very lucky to have found due to the fact that there was well over a hundred people there to say the least. The only problem with sitting on a staircase though was how many people actually used them.

"Well this is annoying. When does this thing start again?" Saydie asked me.

"Tell me about it. It suppose to start at six so about another 45 minutes give or take a few." I said this while pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Do you have to smoke now? You know I'm trying to quit."

"Yes, yes I do. You know I smoke when I'm nervous, depressed, and pissed, and right now these people are pissing me off." I said the last part rather loud which caused a few people to turn and stare. "What are you looking at?!" I yelled and took a long drag.

"Calm down Whitney! Your embaressing me!"

I rolled my eyes and mutterd "Sorry."

Toms P.O.V.

I got out of the tour bus and made my way down the stairs towards the stage when I heard someone yell "What are you looking at?!" I looked down to see two very different girls obviously waiting to see our band preform. I have to admit though that I admire their courage dressing the way they are, especialy the red hed, punks and country music don't usually mix, or so I've been told. I was also surprised that they didn't go all fan-girl on me when I passed them like most girls did, and what was that alluring scent? I shook my head and made it on stage to set up when I noticed how beautiful and all around georgous that punk girl was. Yes this definetly was going to be one hell of a night.

Normal P.O.V.

"Did you smell how good that guy was?" I asked.

"Oh my God yes! It was absolutly mouth watering!"

"Close your mouth dear people are starting to stare." I told her.

"Hmmm fine. Oh ho ho ho! Looks like that smell came from the lead man and eep!!! He brushed up against me!"

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down spazzy."

"Yeah yeah yeah, hey don't look now Whitney but someones got their eys on you!" Saydie said in a sing song voice.

I looked up to find that she was indeed right, he was definetly looking right at me, so I did what any self respecting woman would do. I gave him a smile and a wink.

I think I embaressed him though, the dropping of the guitar and the blushing kinda gave it away. I just giggled as I put my cig out.

"Whitney you're such a tease!" Saydie said as she elbowed me.

I just smiled a sly grin and said "You know it bitch!"

Oh yes this is going to be one hell of a night.


	3. Chapter 2

Hope this chapter was a little longer for you guys, I haven't had alot of time to sit around and write with moving and all,  
But i have plenty of time sence I am house sitting for two weeks at somebodys house and havenothing better to do with my time:)) Hope you guys like it and please review! It would help me out so much to hear your (Or not so) encouraging words! Thanks!

Oh btw I do not own Gloriana, but how I wish I did!

"Thanks for coming everybody and have a great night!" The band yelled over the roaring crowed.

"that was awesome!" Saydie yelled.

"I know! And I don't even like country!" Just then a man came up on stage and announced that Gloriana was going to be signing Autographs for the fans in 15 minutes.

"Eep! Whitney will you take me over there?! Maybe you could even meet mister smells good and can't take their eye's off of you for the entire night...guy."

"You just want to go over their to meet his brother Mike." I pointed out matter of factly.

"Well duuuur!" We both started laughing after that.

"Fine Saydie, but please for Gods sake, Don't embaress me." I said while rubing my temples.

"You got it lady!" She then proceded to drag me to the back of the already forming line. "Wasn't Mikey just the dreamiest thing you have ever seen?" She asked.

I wasn't really paying attention due to the fact that I was thinking about a certain Male country singer but I did respond by saying "Uh-huh sure." I have to admit that I was a little bit nervouse about meeting the "dreamy team" As Saydie liked to call them,  
But shhhh no one needs to know that, But I mean come on! I hate it when people go all fangirl over some guy that they never even met and pledge their undying love for them. Their just humans people! And yet I wanted to jump up and down when I caught a glimps of Tom, but who am I kidding their proly going out with those two other chicks that are in their band. Sad times for the Whitney. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the cheering of the fans and Saydie tugging on my arms saying that the line was moving.

"Come on Whitney we're about to meet them next!"

And that we were. "Sorry I was having a flashback." I said with a smile.

"Oh stop quoting Willy Wonka and let's go!"

Saydie about fainted when she got her converse signed(Yes her converse, we didn't have any paper to use so those were the next best thing) by mike and he put little stars by his sig. Then it was time for Tom to sign her shoes, that's when our eyes locked. I swear the world seemed to slow down around us and just looking into those beautiful blue eyes of his made everthing else that was going on in my life seem less important and just that much better. I went to open my mouth to say something, anything like "good show"  
or " love your music" but before I could I heard someone yell "Next" And we were pushed forward.

"Oh great." I said with a sigh.

"What's your problem?" Saydie asked me.

"Tom proly thinks I'm some kind of idiot!"

"I seriously think that Whitney."

"Oh yeah? You wern't the one standing there with their mouth open and looking like a fucking fish. He must think I'm just like every other girl and going all gaga for him." I then slumped up agaisnt a wall.

"I'm sure that's not at all what he thinks, I mean, wow! The way you guys were staring at each other, it seemed very well possible that something could start between you two."

"Really? Well what difference does it make now, we're most likely never gonna meet them again."

"Hello ladys!" A man decked out head to toe in cowboy attire greated us.

"uh, hi." I responded, you can't be to careful these days there's so many weirdos out there now. "How can we help you?" I continued.

"Well you see I'm colecting signitures for a contest this evening and thought you two might be interested."

"What sort of contest?" Saydie was now very interested it what this man/cowboy had to offer.

"Well second and third prize winners will receive Gloriana goody bags worth over 75 dollars and the grand prize winner will be able to follow Gloriana for 3 months on tour." He stated.

"Oh my God! sign me up!" She then grabed the clip board he was carying and signed it, after she was done she haned it to me.  
"If you win it will be a great way to redeem yourself after your last encounter."

I took the clip board and said "Yeah right like I would win, I never win anyhing." I quikly signed it as well and handed the mans board back to him.

" So when are the winners going to be announced?" Saydie asked excidetly.

The man replied saying " in about 35 minutes on stage, don't be late." With that he walked away to collect others signatures.

"Thanks." Me and Saydie said at the same time.

"Gosh wouldn't it be amazing if either of us won?" Saydie asked me.

"Yeah it sure would, but the chances are slim to none."

"You sure are a ray of sunshine."

"Sorry." I told her. "But you already know that I'm not the most optemistic person out there."

"Tell me about it, But I know what will make you feel better!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"Ice-cream!!!!!" She yelled.

I smiled and said "Damn you know me to well."

After we had our ice-cream we started to head over to the stage to see if we actually did win anything but I did't get my hopes up.  
Nothing of really signifigance ever really happens to me, but how badly I wanted something to change or something exciting to happen that would make my life seem more interesting to happen to me. But no, I will and for always be just boring old Whitney, the one who will proly never get married, have children, and be the crazy old woman with one to many cats and chase kids off my lawn with a roller pin. What exciting times await me. We went and sat down in front and abot five minutes later the man that we had talked to appeard on stage to announce the winners.

"We will now be announcing who won 3rd place for our Gloriana contest!" People started to clap and whistle when he said this.

"3rd place winner goes to Anne Weber!" The girl was excited and ran to the stage to colect her package.

"2nd prize goes to Saydie Poole!"

"I won something? I won something!" She ran but not without tripping first, to the stage. After that she came back and sat back down."This is so cool!" She exclaimed.

The man proceded to announce the grand prize winner, woo! So not going to be me.

"And now the 1st prize winner who gets to tour with for three months goes to....Whitney Hanson!!!!"

"Bweh?!"

"JesusChristmonkeyballs! Whitney you just won!! You won!" Saydie said while jumping up and down.

"I actually won?" I was to stunned to register in my tiney brain that I acually won and first prize to. Oh my God! I get to be with Tom for three months! three months? I went up to the stage and got all the detals for my or what was going to be my life changing journey I just didn't know it yet. I got to bring one friend with me, which wasn't to hard to figure out sence I only had one and she was standing right beside me, and we learned that we would be leaving with the band at 10 A.M. first thing in the my! I have to get home and pack! 


End file.
